El último y nos vamos
by Ame Winner
Summary: Son cosas entre amigos, palabras del alcohol y los cigarros.


_Cierto, dije que Sirius&James no son lo mío... pero ya había escrito esta historia antes de "Territorial" y la pobrecilla se había traspapelado *la desempolva* _

* * *

><p><strong>El último y nos vamos<strong>

Whisky y tabaco, y otros más, los vicios muggles eran mejor que los mágicos.

Mejores porque su madre ardía en furia cuando encontraba colillas por toda la mansión y botellas vacías en los recovecos menos esperados; esa vena en su frente se hinchaba y casi estallaba cuando abría la puerta del cuarto, con la nariz respingada y la mano cubriéndola, para preguntar _a __qué __rayos __apestaba __su __habitación._

–_A pub muggle, madre... a alcohol muggle, a cigarros muggles..._

"_A tu hijo amante de muggles, madre..."_

Sirius sonrió y rompió en una carcajada, sin ton ni son, mientras tropezaba con un bordo del pavimento y arrastraba a James junto con él. El suelo duro, frío y húmedo les recibió pero antes que pensar en levantarse, simplemente alcanzaron a sentarse.

Sirius aferraba a James, como si la vida se le fuera si acaso le soltaba.

–Canuto, estás ebrio... –James apartó el rostro, evadiendo el aliento de su compañero–. Más ebrio que yo, ¿por qué bebes más que yo? ¿Cuándo bebiste más que yo? Nadie me gana a mí.

–Yo, yo, yo... –pegando la nariz a la mejilla tibia, Sirius resumió lo que había escuchado en boca de James–, mí... – y tras imitarle, sonrió y soltó una risa insulsa.

¡Obviamente James nunca le ganaría a un Black! No a uno como Sirius...

–¡Jaimieee!

James rodó los ojos ante el llamado, en momentos así no se podía charlar y no entendía del todo cómo Remus sobrevivía a las escapadas con Sirius; aunque claro, su amigo era inmune a los retos infantiles de Sirius y a su _"__el __último __y __nos __vamos, __James. __El __último__"__._

El último trago y el último cigarro, el último momento antes de regresar a la realidad.

James buscó en su bolsillo, encontrando al fondo un cigarro medio doblado y roto pero útil; lo encendió y le dio una larga calada, percibiendo el sabor amargo en la garganta. Era culpa de Sirius que él fumara, que bebiera; pero, resultaba culpa suya el juntarse con un perro pulgoso, las pulgas se pegaban y la comezón se volvía algo con lo que se aprendía a vivir.

Rascándose, mordiéndose, peleándose...

Viviendo y ya.

Eran hermanos, camaradas, uña y mugre..., hasta que el alcohol se acababa y peleaban por el último cigarro. Un par de minutos de paz, de silenciosa calma, compartiendo el cigarro de uno a otro y luego... luego, los ojos de Sirus se clavaban sobre la mano de James, y éste ya podía imaginar el momento en el que aquél, más rápido que una buggle, le arrancaría el cigarro para adueñarse de éste.

Por eso, James se movió evitando el tirón.

–¡Ey! ¡Es el último! –demandó Sirius–. Te lo vas a acabar...

–¿Y? –con una sonrisa aclaró que no lo soltaría–. Estaba en mi bolsillo.

–Chupas como señorita...

Vulgar, como sólo era Sirius, imitó a James sujetando el cigarro.

–Envidia te da –James cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calada.

Era la última y, creyéndose victorioso, lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca de Sirius pegada a la suya; estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero soltó el humo y el besó le nubló los sentidos. Bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar un beso...

La boca del otro adherida a la suya, la mano que le sujetaba el mentón, el gemido que escapó de sus propios labios y la lengua de Sirius invadiendo donde no debía.

... ¡mierda!, sí era un beso.

Como la colilla que le estaba quemando los dedos, así de rojo estaba el rostro de James.

–¡Por Merlín! –exclamó, sacudiendo la mano al liberarse.

–Lo sé.

Sirius sonrió, anchamente.

–Así de bueno soy... –agregó con orgullo.

Y les sobrevino un pequeño momento de incomodidad. Todo el alcohol en la sangre, se había evaporado debido a lo caliente que James sentía el cuerpo; Sirius, por su parte, le miraba con los ojos brillantes y los labios humedecidos, casi tentándole a lanzarse hacia esa boca suya y devorarse, luchar hasta golpearse, por los besos y el quién tomaría el control.

Pero luego, Sirius se rió y la fantasía se desplomó.

–No te hagas ilusiones, ¡hermano! –le aclaró con ese aire alivianado, tan suyo–. Era el último cigarro.

El último trago de agua en el desierto, la última virgen en el mundo, la última motocicleta vieja, era algo que Sirus quería y que tomaría; no era un beso robado, era un cigarro y su larga calada final. Era la libertad y por ende, su revolución..., gritar que era Sirius y no Black.

Y no era un beso estremecedor, era Sirius quien le hacía estremecer.

–Jaimieeee –se burló, recalcando el tonito en el que seguramente James imaginaba que Lily le llamaría cuando estuvieran juntos. Cosa que por cierto, pese a los años, _aún_no ocurría.

–¿Qué quieres Canuto?

Cerca, demasiado invasivo, Sirius respiró el mismo aire que James.

–Verás...

Malamente interesado, culparía al alcohol, James volvió a bajar la guardia.

–¿Qué más tienes en el bolsillo que me pueda fumar? –sólo fue un susurro al oído ajeno y después, separándose, Sirius estalló en una carcajada larga y plácida que erizó la nuca de James sin que el causante llegara a enterarse.

James le lanzó un golpe, por provocador, y Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarle a él, levantarse a tropezones y echar a andar.

Eran juegos tentadores, de provocar y atreverse, cargados de más verdades que mentiras pero que se irían con el aire y que no estarían más para cuando llegaran a Hogwarts; eran cosas entre amigos, palabras del alcohol y los cigarros.

Nada más ni menos, que vanas ilusiones.

**OoO**


End file.
